


Not a Love Poem

by Nononlnkink



Series: Hate Mail [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Death Threats, Hate mail, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nononlnkink/pseuds/Nononlnkink
Summary: The datapad seemed harmless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting may be funky. Sorry, I did this on my phone.

_ Everything starts with a little step, a small jump _

_ One-three-five-ten casualties, _

_ It starts low but it doesn’t take long for those ten to become fifty, _

_ A hundred lives deemed acceptable to lose. _

_ Soon you will walk the hallways and find empty corridors and rooms, _

_ The walls echoing your shame. _

_ Who are you to decide who is acceptable to die? _

_ Who are you to play Primus with your own soldiers? _

_ Moving them around as pawns on a playing board, _

_ Claiming each advance is worth the greying husks of comrades. _

_ You do not see the families, friends, lovers of the dead.  _

_ You do not see the destruction that you cause, the devastation in their optics. _

_ Lives are being lost, _

_ When really the only life that should be snuffed out? _

* * *

Prowl dropped the datapad and stumbled towards his washracks. He fell to his knees and purged. With a trembling hand, the tactician turned on the hot solvent and let it wash away the remains of his morning ration. He stayed kneeling on the tiled floor, the solvent beating against his plating. 

* * *

_ The cold sparked tactician that wanders the hollow corridors alone. _


End file.
